Ruby Violets
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A friend is one who you can trust, one you can rely on. They bring out the best in you. But as we've all seen from this game it can also bring out the worst in us. A bit of magic, a poor victim and a selfish desire made this all happen. Viola drank Ellens poison of promises and suffered in her final moments, where she was forced to lose it all. Nothing in life is without a price


Ruby Violets

 **Author Notes: Good day all~ I'm Mako and i've become rather obsessed to horror rpgs as of late. Specifically Ib and the Witch's house. Been looking up music and the secrets to the characters and everything. So I wanted to do a one shot for this~ I even made my own lyrics to the "friend" Music that appears in the game.**

 **To kick it off I don't own the Witch's House, the Friend song(original) Just my lyrics and how I perceived the game. Reviews(no flames please) Favs and follows would be epic. May or may not be spoilers (been warned now) Here we go!**

 **3rd P.O.V-Viola**

 _I am all Alone. No one can save me now._

It was a moment. That was all it took. Before the world she knew the world she lived, was turned upside down. She was suffering. When she first met her friend, she was as happy as could be. They played with dolls. Chat about the pretty flowers and sang songs. But then, something changed.

Her friend was ill. She never noticed and felt bad, so she wanted to make her happy. When she was told of a new game they could play, she agreed. Not understanding the consequences behind such actions. It was only supposed to be for a day.

 _You walked away from me. And Now all is said and done._

How heartbreaking, the poor girl. She became someone else, no longer able to see her gentle green eyes, or brush her honey gold hair into those pretty braids she liked so much. Forced to endure another's painful burdens.

Her compassion her friendship evaporated, melting towards bitter hate and scorn. Her tears couldn't come out, after all, she no longer has any eyes to cry with. Not even able to stand, no longer having any legs or feet.

 _How could you leave? Thought you loved me! Can't you see? See the pain. You betrayed me!_

Vowing with what life she had left. She would be returned what was originally hers. Never would she simply stay and die, knowing that her dear and only living loved one was in possible danger. Magic is what had started this mess, and it would be magic that would end it.

Her body though decaying was still among the living. Therefor it still had its uses. On her bare hands she crawled. Trying to catch up to the traitor that crushed and demolished the bond they had. Blood painted the floors, the walls, it was a color she now knew all too well. One that now stained her.

 _Though weak and ill I am. Desperately I kept death at bay._

A new purpose, one that gave her the strength to combat the wrong doings of a monster. Viola would not rest in peace, not until she herself was free. Using what she had she trapped the witch that caused it all. No amount of apologies would ever bring about mercy.

 _I will forever hunt you down. And I will chase, till the end._

 _Don't you dare flee. Don't forget me. This will not be, be your day. Won't get your way!_

 **3rd P.O.V-Ellen**

 _Bad little girl. Trying to take my chance away._

She never expected such fuss. The spells, the 'medicine' the traps, they were all supposed to work as planned. But Viola, her friend whom she managed to trick into giving her body to, was being persistent. It angered her.

 _I can no longer trust my house. So I run, no I won't stay._

All the puzzles and riddles. With each one solved she was able to live another moment, but if her guard was down, it would be SHE who would be dead. Despite the guidance of her faithful demon, and some of the Other aspects of the house. She wasn't in the clear, not just yet.

If she were honest, she'd say she was enjoying herself. No longer being miserable with crimson soaked bandages. Or forced to despair in a bottomless pit of loneliness. And though she had not the magic in her new veins. She knew she wouldn't need it.

 _Why not release me? Just set me free. You can't beat me. Don't you see? I am still me!_

There was not a single regret. If anything she took pride in her actions. Even as she was chased by her ever determined friend, and was held prisoner by her own power. She was confident. She would get out, it was only a matter of how and when.

Viola felt so sorry, so sad for Ellen. Wanting to always see a smile on her face. It led to her downfall, taking advantage of that kindness, Ellen made her move. She was trapped in her home with no one to entertain her. She wanted to live in a life full of what she always desired. Love. And she would take it by any means necessary.

 _My passed life you know, was full of tears and my red bow._

It was so easy for her to breath now. She remembered where she had her knife hidden, taking it she fled. Viola not too far behind her. Making it outside she felt enchanted by the beauty of the forest.

Sprinkles of rain drops plipped and plopped on the grass. As she merrily made her way through the path. Being sure to take out the vial that would destroy the rose walls blocking her exit.

 _And now I can walk again. Thanks to you, my dear 'friend.'_

So close, she could almost taste victory. But as thunder clashed and the storm raged. She was still able to hear the groaning and insufferable moans of her old piece of flesh, now carrying Viola's soul.

For old times sake, and for the fact that her old buddy was not long for this world, she decided to have one last chat. She explained it all. How simple it was for her to escape. Why she did what she did. Promising to take care of her new form and the expectations for it. It didn't take long for another to arrive.

 _Don't be naive. I'll soon be free. In the bright sun, there is fun. With your daddy._

A hunter with a strong love and protection for his daughter pulled out his rifle. It only took two shots to end it there. In his heart he felt he was simply killing a monster who was after his innocent little girl.

When in reality, in truth, he protected the monster, murdering to sweet loving child he vowed to love and raise. Ellen couldn't stop the small snicker from leaving her lips. As she and Viola's father left the corpse.

Viola did not at all feel at peace. But there was nothing she could do. She no longer had a body or a life to return to. But she quickly realized she was not alone. In an instant she vanished, whether she reached the afterlife or was devoured by a demon, what we do know is this.

She is always thinking of the father, and the memories of the happiness she had. Before it was all taken away.

The end.

 **Author Notes: Phew, not bad if i do say so myself. I wanted to thank** ChuMeiStudio **and** ShinjuRose **on youtube because those were the first two videos i saw that showed the lyrics to "friend" and inspired me to write my own ^_^; Though it probably wasn't as good as the original.**

 **Anyhoo. The italics in the center as you guessed were the lyrics. And At first i was conflicted when writing them because i had yet to understand the nature of the characters. Of course a bit of research goes a long way and i feel content. Now if only I could sing it right :3**

 **Well thats the end folks. Hope you enjoyed that, tchao for now~**


End file.
